powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Angel Force Power Rangers (Grid Series)
The Angel Force Rangers are the form of the Power Rangers in the First Season of the "The Grid Series": Power Rangers Angel Force, they are Heroes of the Series and some of the main characters. History Members Landon Samules - Red Ranger Ricardo Cruz - Blue Ranger Connor Song - Black Ranger Alice King - Yellow Ranger Haley Ann Scott - Pink Ranger Tommy Park - White Ranger Eric Myers Junior - Orange Ranger Serena - Violet Ranger Equipment Arsenal *'Crystal Morphers' - Feather shaped crystals that allow the Rangers to transform by saying "Angel Force, Power Up". Also used to combine the Angel Force Zords and Archangel Zords into Megazord form. When in a dormant state, the morphers take the forms of bracelets. *'Angel Swords' - Swords used by the Red, Blue, Black, Yellow, and Pink Rangers. Takes the form of a short sword while dormant, but capable of growing at full length. The blade itself is silver, while the handles appears in the colour of the individual Ranger. When used together, the Rangers are able to use Heaven Power Slash. *'Celestial Rays' - Laser guns used by the White, Orange, and Violet Rangers. The guns are capable of producing a beam sword that can be used for combat as well as firing, energy beams. When used together in gun-mode, the Rangers are able to fire the Celestial Twilight Ray. *'Heaven Power Cannon' - A combined cannon weapon used when the Red, Blue, Black, Yellow, and Pink Ranger bring their weapons together. Red Ranger uses the Aurora Sword, Blue Ranger uses the Glory Hammer, Black Ranger uses the Heaven Bow, Yellow Ranger uses the Holy Pistols, and Pink Ranger uses the Sacred Claws. *'Celestial Twilight Flash' - A combined sword-like weapon used by the White, Orange, and Violet Rangers. White Ranger uses the Solar Blade, Orange Ranger uses the Celestial Spear, and Violet Ranger uses the Divine Sceptre. *'Celestial Wings' - Gliders used by each Ranger for transportation. *'Job Class Change' - A major power-upgrade given to the Rangers as a gift from the Celestials. The Job Class Change uses the strongest battle abilities of each Ranger to give them new strength and powers. Red Ranger becomes a Warrior, Blue Ranger becomes a Gladiator, Black Ranger becomes an Archer, Yellow Ranger becomes a Machinist, Pink Ranger becomes a Ninja, White Ranger becomes a Paladin, Orange Ranger becomes a Dragoon, and Violet Ranger becomes a Sage. Zords *Angel Force Megazord - The main Megazord used by the Red, Blue, Black, Yellow, and Pink Ranger. **Angel Zord - Piloted by the Red Ranger. Forms the head, torso, and wings while carrying the Angel Force Sword. **Bear Zord - Piloted by the Blue Ranger. Forms the right arm and is capable of delivering powerful physical blows. **Unicorn Zord - Piloted by the Black Ranger. Forms the right leg and is capable of firing highpowered energy beams from its horn. **Wolf Zord - Piloted by the Yellow Ranger. Forms the left leg and is capable of performing a powerful bite attack. **Dolphin Zord - Piloted by the Pink Ranger. Forms the left arm and is capable of firing laser beams from a blaster on its fin. *Archangel Megazord - The main Megazord used by the White, Orange, and Violet Rangers. **White Tiger - Piloted by the White Ranger. Forms the torso, head, and arms. **Orange Rhino - Piloted by the Orange Ranger. Forms the legs. **Violet Condor - Piloted by the Violet Ranger. Forms the wings. *Seraph Megazord *Cherub Megazord *Cosmic Ultra Zord Trivia Category:Ranger